If My Tears Could Bring You Back
by Emmasj
Summary: (Implied slash) Remus is just trying to deal with his loss. But what can he do?


**DISCLAIMER: J.K.Rowling owns all the characters mentioned in this story. Unlike most people, I am happy about this, because she does an excellent job. **

**WARNING: Implied R/S slash. Flame me for this, I need a laugh nowadays.  
  
SPOILERS: For OotP. Haven't read that? Don't read this.**

* * *

_How will I start tomorrow without you here?  
Who's heart will guide me, when all the answers disappear?_

Remus sat in his house, tears welling in his eyes as he thought of Sirius. It had been about a week since his death, and Remus had not slept at all. It had been so long since he had had to fall asleep without Sirius's arms around him . . . so long since his bed had been so empty. It seemed that without Sirius, Remus wouldn't be able to function at all.

_Is it too late? Are you too far gone to stay?  
Best friends forever, should never have to go away  
What will I do? You know I'm only half without you  
How will I make it through?_

He was so alone. He missed Sirius with all his heart, felt as though he could not even call himself Moony if Padfoot was not with him. It had been a Marauders' nickname, but now Remus was all alone. Peter, may he rot in hell, was now Voldemort's right-hand man, and had helped in the murders of both Sirius and James. Remus started to cry at this realization. He was completely and utterly alone. He was the last true Marauder. He had been alone before, of course, but never like this. Never before had he known the truth behind everything. Now he did, but wished he did not.

_If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give if you  
Return to me, someday, somehow, someway  
If my tears could bring you back to me_

Remus cried, knowing it would not help anything, but not being able to stop. He found himself wondering what Sirius was doing.

_I'd cry you an ocean, if you'd sail on home again  
Wings of emotion, will carry you, I know they can_

Sirius sat in a room, tears running down his cheeks. With him, were Lily and James. He had been thrilled to see them both, well and happy. And together. But once the original joy at seeing his best friend and his favorite lady slowly faded, he realized how lonely he was going to be. Lily and James had each other, but Remus was still alive and on Earth. So Sirius cried. He knew it was selfish, but he was too tired to fight it.

_Just let love guide you, and your heart will chart the course  
Soon you'll be drifting into the arms of your true North_

Sirius knew Remus was hurting too. They had never been more dependent on each other than their years together after his escape from Azkaban . . . but Remus was strong. He would find his true love and be happy again. He had to. He had to be strong for Harry, who Sirius still thought of as his Godchild. Sirius knew there was really no other option, and so he cried.

_Look in my eyes, and you'll see, a million tears have gone by  
And still they're not dry_

Remus tried to stop his tears as he searched frantically through his medicine cabinet. It didn't work. After several minutes of looking, he finally found what he was looking for: poison.

_I'd hold you close, and shout the words  
I only whispered before  
For one more chance, for one last dance  
There's nothing that I would not give and more_

Their relationship had been secret. Remus now wished it had not been. He had no one to talk to, no one would understand. No one to help with the pain.  
  
All he could think about was Sirius. And then Harry.  
  
. . . As much as he hated it, there was only one thing he could do.

_If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give if you  
Return to me, someday, somehow, someway  
If my tears could bring you back  
To me_

And this is where this story ends. Only I know for sure if Remus lived or, well, didn't. Re-think the facts, and then tell me in a review what you think he did. Don't ask me. I won't tell the truth.

* * *

**CREDITS: Song by Midnight Sons. Line 4 was changed because I think it sounds better. Real line: "This one's forever."**

**Frank R. Stockton ("The Lady or the Tiger?") gets credit for the end. **


End file.
